


don't overthink this (too late)

by Kylaroid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, even though this is porn they're still in love so mark that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: But god if Dom isn’t fucking gorgeous. And god, Darlene likes the way Dom moans – even if she can’t fully admit it to herself. Her skin crawls and her stomach twists with the knowledge that Dom is going to fucking hate her guts after tonight. But she tucks the feelings aside. She can’t overthink this.In which Darlene gets close to Dom, too close, and thinks a bit too much. Takes place during that missing scene in 3x09.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

_Don’t overthink this._ It was directed at Dom, but Darlene finds herself unable to move – paralyzed by the image of the ginger underneath her. Dom is faintly illuminated by the streetlights soaking through the windows and the warm lights still on in the other room. _Beautiful._ Darlene aggressively pushes the thought out of her mind. She can feel Dom’s steel blue stare dance around her body, taking in the sight of her in her undergarments. Her skin feels… warm, under Dom’s intent gaze.

“You know you can touch me, right? It’s not like I’m gonna break.” Darlene snarks to break the silence, her voice a little huskier and softer than she anticipates as she snakes forward on the bed – straddling Dom’s stomach. The FBI agent’s hands move, slow at first – unsure – but find their way to Darlene’s hips and coax her forward. Their lips met again, gentle before they stir into a fervor. Kisses that start chaste, safe, then rev into needy open-mouthed kisses. Darlene steadies herself as she hovers above Dom with one hand as the other cups the agent’s cheek. Their tongues meet, gliding against each other before their lips come together for another kiss. Dom releases a breathy moan as her hands roam Darlene’s sides – her hands rolling onto her back to pull her in closer. _This is bad,_ Darlene thinks to herself. Feels way too nice – feels way too right. She needs some distance. “Your shirt—” Darlene mutters between kisses, pulling a little at the hemline of Dom’s shirt. She sits up and leans back a bit – giving Dom enough space to reach down and pull her shirt over her head. She tosses the top onto the floor without much care or thought.

Now it’s Darlene’s turn to stare at Dom – taking in the sight of her. Fair clear skin and a simple black bra. Dom’s tattooed arms look strong. Sturdy. Darlene finds herself missing the sensation of Dom’s solid hands roaming along her back – offering a sense of security. Dom seems to shy a little under Darlene’s gaze and looks away. Darlene smirks and moves her head to meet Dom’s eye line. “Dude, what are you getting embarrassed for? You’re fucking gorgeous.” Dom blinks, taken aback by the statement. She looks a bit like a deer in headlights, but smiles nervously and titters in response. “Just chill a little, okay?”

“Okay—” The word comes out shakily and Dom can’t even finish her thought before Darlene pushes her back down flat against the bed. Darlene’s hand glides against the agent’s neck and Dom melts into her touch. The brunette lays a trail of kisses across her skin, savoring how soft it feels. Dom’s breath is thick and heavy and sends a surge of electricity through Darlene’s body. The ginger squirms under her, her hips rising and pressing into Darlene’s leg with some urgency. She simpers – she enjoys seeing Dom be more honest – more forthcoming. Dom is brash and determined and headstrong in her work as an agent, yet somehow so nervous and timid that at times she can barely even look at Darlene. Each touch and kiss seems to carve away at that soft exterior and Darlene is eager to see the confident and passionate Dom hiding underneath.

Dom’s hands reach out and her fingers tangle up in Darlene’s wavy messy locks. They find a nice resting spot behind her ears and guide her back to Dom’s lips. A soft kiss with a flicker of yearning behind it. Darlene’s body betrays her and she lets out a gentle hum of approval as she leans into the kiss. “Dom—” The word is foreign on her tongue. She seldom says it, as if somehow saying her name might grant the FBI agent too much familiarity. Too much intimacy. But in a strange contradictory sort of way, it feels natural. Rolls right off her tongue in a way that feels quite comfortable.

“What?” Dom utters, breathless as they separate. Her eyes are half-lidded and search Darlene’s face for meaning.

“Nothing, it just—” Darlene exhales, not sure exactly what she wants to say. “—feels good.” Darlene is surprised at her own honesty. Dom’s expression softens a little, warms, and Darlene’s chest aches. All too aware that warmth will be gone by morning. “Sit up for a sec, girl scout,” Darlene asks and Dom obliges, pushing herself up. Her auburn hair cascades in front of her shoulders and Darlene swallows the lump that forms in her throat. _Now who needs to chill out…_ Darlene chastises herself. “Turn around?” It takes a moment for Dom to register the request, but she blinks with recognition and twists so her back is facing Darlene. She takes a second to admire the agent’s shoulder blades and back muscles. So much so that for a moment she forgets that she needs to take Dom’s bra off. Darlene goes to work, swiftly unlatching the hooks in the back. It slips off of Dom’s shoulders, over her arms, and gets discarded on the floor beside the shirt. She looks flustered again—exposed—her arms folded and gaze unable to meet Darlene’s. But after a second, Darlene finds her eyes again.

“I, uh, I can take off yours too.” Dom returns the offer, tucking her hair back behind her ear. Her voice is low, soft, and bit shaky, she’s still nervous. “Sure thing, _hun,_ ” Darlene replies, the corners of her lips curling into a coy smile. As she turns her back, she can see Dom roll her eyes, but also notices the smallest smile creeping onto her lips. After a beat, the two find themselves bare. It’s all too quiet, with the exception of John Prine songs still shuffling in the background. But the music feels far away and faded from Darlene’s spot on Dom’s bed. It hardly even registers anymore.

She searches Dom, her chest rising with heavy breaths. All too aware that she’s going to have so much intimate knowledge of her from now on. Too much. The sound of her heavy breath, the way she moans, the ways she likes to be touched, and how it feels when Dom caresses her. She wonders what she’ll do with this information after tonight. Likely compartmentalize it. Put it into a mental box to be locked up and hidden away. But _god_ if Dom isn’t _fucking_ gorgeous. And god, Darlene _likes_ the way Dom moans – even if she can’t fully admit it to herself. Her skin crawls and her stomach twists with the knowledge that Dom is going to _fucking_ hate her guts after tonight. But she tucks the feelings aside. She can’t overthink this.

Darlene leans into Dom and kisses her into the bed. Presses their lips together with force like a fire has taken her over. Dom’s chest rises with hot fleeting breaths that escape between every kiss. Her hand cups the agent’s breast – her thumb brushing over her nipple which earns a soft gasp from Dom. Darlene’s head fills with the sensation of Dom’s mouth on hers and she clings onto every little sound that comes out of it. The hand on Dom’s breast tightens a little and she continues to play with it. She quite enjoys how the agent whimpers with each tender touch. She releases her hold on Dom’s chest and sinks her hand lower. It snakes under the waistband of Dom’s pants and into her underwear. Darlene dips two fingers into Dom, curling them and admiring how slick with arousal she is. Dom moans into her mouth and Darlene can feel her tremble.

“Darlene—” She likes how her name sounds when Dom says it. Low, soft, and sweet. Wants to hear it some more before she never hears it again. Her fingers slid up, finding their way to her clit, and Darlene gently rubs two fingers against it. Dom’s body tenses up and her hips press wantonly against her hand. Darlene is all too pleased with herself, seeing the FBI agent melt into her touch. “Fuck—” Dom groans as Darlene rubs her clit in sweet little circles. Her hands return to Darlene, one caresses the back of the neck and her fingers comb into her hair. The other hand finds a nice place on her side that feels warm and familiar. Darlene lets her hand continue to work magic on Dom as she lowers her kisses. They trail down her neck, past Dom’s collarbone, between her breasts, and across her stomach. She removes her hand from Dom’s pants which prompts a small but quite noticeable noise of dissatisfaction from the FBI agent.

“Babe, don’t worry, I got you.” Darlene coos playfully, smiling as she fusses with the button on Dom’s pants. Dom’s breathing quickens a little and she can feel the other’s eyes watching her intently as she unzips her pants. With a few tugs, the bottoms come off and the simple pair of black panties follow lead. Darlene places a few stray kisses along Dom’s thigh. Her lips part and her teeth dig in and she sucks – leaving purple marks that are sure to stay there for a few days. Dom whimpers, unsure what to do with herself now that her hands have no resting place. The thought doesn’t stay for long. Darlene’s mouth is now settled between Dom’s legs and her tongue roams along her folds and up to her clit. Dom shudders—groans audibly—her head arching back into her pillow. Darlene smiles against Dom – she doesn’t mind the taste as much as she thought she might. Actually, it’s rather nice. Her tongue plays idly with Dom’s clit and her fingers return to her entrance. They slid into the familiar warm wetness, scissoring around before curling up to find that sweet rough bundle of nerves. Darlene’s tongue winds hard against Dom’s clit, and Dom unwinds. She trembles, her chest heaves, and her hips roll onto Darlene like a ship riding the waves of a storm.

“Fuck Darlene—mmm—” Terse words of pleasure and desire. Her hands reach out and her fingers nestle in Darlene’s hair. Darlene chuckles briefly. She laps at Dom and furls and unfurls her fingers – keeping up a nice steady rhythm. She blinks for a moment, looks up to catch Dom’s expression, and immediately decides it was a bad idea. Her red hair is splayed out on the bed like a halo and her expression consumed with ecstasy. Dom’s eyes are screwed shut, but open for a moment and the two lock contact with each other. Darlene feels her skin shudder and burn with desire, and her body throbs when Dom’s lusty half-lidded eyes meet hers. Eye contact is too dangerous right now. Darlene closes her eyes again to focus on the task at hand.

“ _O-ohh—_ ” Dom whimpers, her fingers digging into Darlene’s hair with a bit of forcefulness. She quickens her pace, her tongue feverishly flicking back and forth – breaking the pattern every once in a while to run little circles around Dom’s clit or to gentle suck on it. Dom lets out a choked cry, her hips buckling under Darlene’s skillful mouth. “Darlene, I’m—fuck, I’m close—” She can tell without Dom saying as much. Her breath is quick, heavy – interlaced with all kinds of moans and sweet utterances. Dom’s hips move without much thought, crashing against her mouth. Her body seizes, coils with a tension that Darlene wants to release. Dom who is always stressed about the case, who is always working, always searching for more information, the woman who self-proclaimed to Darlene that she has no life. Even if she just needs to fuck her and get her to fall asleep so she can get her badge and fix this whole economic shitshow. Even if that’s all, god if she doesn’t want to see Dom release for once in her life. And she does. Her muscles contract, squeezing around Darlene’s fingers before shuddering deliciously – rocking against Darlene. There’s a strangled cry of pleasure that drowns out into a satisfied moan. Her body gives a few more jolts before she settles down – her breath coming more even and heavy to her now, like a tide.

“Jesus H Darlene—that was… god…” Dom can’t seem to find the words she wants. Her hands, still in Darlene’s hair, coax her forward. Darlene doesn’t complain or resist and rises to meet her. Dom pulls her into a kiss and she can taste herself on Darlene’s lips. Their mouths surge together for a few precious moments before they part. “Pretty fucking good?” Darlene finishes for her with a titter. “Really fucking good.” Dom is quick to retort. “Let me help you.” She insists between ragged breaths. Darlene collapses on the spot next to Dom and chuckles breathlessly.

“Dude I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty fucking tired.” She shakes her head a little and then glances over at Dom with a smile. “Don’t worry, girl scout, I’m allllll good.” If she was being honest, she was feeling rather worked up from listening to Dom. But it was better to get this over with. She can’t let herself forget that she’s here for a reason, but not get fucked or—or fall in love or something. Perhaps it was too late for that. Dom’s face drops a little bit, retreats back into an anxiousness Darlene is all too familiar with. “Did you not—um—was it bad?”

“It was… nice.” Darlene says softly, earnestly—almost too quiet for Dom to pick up, but she does. Dom’s face eases faintly at the sentiment—softens. The tension and anxiety draining from her features and her lips shifting—almost into a smile. There is a warm glow on Dom that Darlene hasn’t seen before, a contentedness. Darlene likes this look on her—her pupils eclipsing as she stares back at Dom with awe and adoration. But the soft sentiments are washed away by the heavy realization that this was it. This is all that could or would ever happen. An anecdote she could tell at parties later.

” _You know, once I fucked an FBI agent and stole her badge_.”

And she would always leave out the part where she wishes she could do it again—no badge or deceit or pretense. Her stomach churns viscerally at the thought of the inevitable betrayal. That warmth draining from her expression—never to be hers again. But this is about more than her and whatever fucked up feelings she might have. So she does her best to ignore the anxiety and self-loathing swelling in her gut. 

“Yeah—” Dom echoes the thought. Her steely gaze is lost on Darlene’s face for a long moment and with a hint of hesitation, she reaches over and strokes the others’ cheek. Darlene’s skin shudders with goosebumps. The tender affectionate touch feels nice. It’s too nice. Darlene swallows the nausea crawling into her throat. “I— I should probably get some sleep…” Darlene’s voice is soft, low and it breaks a little as she rolls away from Dom – pulling the covers with her. “Right…” Dom murmurs. She sits up and runs a hand through her hair as she looks across the room. Her eyes catch on the discarded clothes on the floor. “Alexa stop.” John Prine finally stops playing in the background, and the apartment is hauntingly silent now. Dom slips out of the bed and scoops her shirt off of the floor. “I got work in the morning, so I’ll wake you when I get up. That okay?” She asks as she pulls the shirt back over her head and crawls back into the sheets.

“Works for me.” Darlene can feel Dom settle into the bed. The quietness is almost deafening, but the spectre of Dom’s moans still rattle around inside Darlene’s mind as she waits for Dom to fall asleep.


	2. let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a different ending to this fic... what if dom pleasured darlene as well? here you go! hope you all enjoy <3

“Let me help you.” Dom insists between ragged breaths as she comes down from the high of her orgasm. Her body still humming with remnants of desire and arousal. Dom’s gaze is tender, yet firm. Almost insistent. Those ashen eyes teeming with a softness and vulnerability Darlene has never quite been presented with. Especially not from Dom. Not before tonight. Her gaze has always been so stern or avoidant, but now. Tonight. The way that Dom is looking at her makes everything dissipate around her. The croon of John Prine’s voice—still playing on shuffle. The badge stowed away in Dom’s safe. The growing civil unrest boiling across the country as a result of fsociety’s actions. When Dom’s eyes soften, so open and affectionate, Darlene forgets about all of it. Just for a moment.

Dom blinks at Darlene’s delayed response and she finds herself scrambling for an answer.

She knows what her answer _should_ be. She’s only here because she _has_ to get Dom’s badge, so she can fix the shitshow she started—not to get fucked. This should be just like every other stupid one-night stand she’s had in order to get what she needs.

But this isn’t like every other one-night stand. The months spent working alongside her—those memories are poignant. Warm and vibrant in the space between them as they sit, bare on Dom’s bed. Those emotions surge strong, swelling furiously in her chest. She’s drowning in Dom’s tender oceanic eyes and the honesty of her statement earlier engulfs her.

_It’s just, I like you._

She knows it’s fucked up. She knows it’s selfish and despicable, but the finality of this one night weighs heavily on her. The knowledge that this will probably be the only chance she gets to be with Dom. To touch her and to be touched by her. She isn’t ready for it to end. She isn’t ready for _them_ to end—denied the chance to begin whatever was kindling between them.

“Okay—” Darlene murmurs after a beat, now the one treading in uncertain waters as Dom takes lead. But she feels any lingering tension melt away with the sensation of Dom’s lips back on hers. Tender kisses inking with affection. Dom is so utterly gentle, in a way that makes Darlene feel completely safe. A safety she has never really experienced in bed with someone before. She’s so accustomed to people’s transparent lustful gazes and hands all too eager to meet her flesh. Dom’s shy affectionate touch is almost overwhelming.

Dom slides into Darlene’s lap and curves her hands around the sides of her neck. Almost unwilling to let their lips part for even a moment. Her legs straddle Darlene’s thighs and her hips roll into her, stoking that throbbing in her core. “Is this okay?” There’s a soft tremble underlying Dom’s words—those nerves still settling as her fingers tangle up in the roots of Darlene’s hair. Darlene doesn’t follow it up with words, instead making a low contented hum against the press of Dom’s lips. Smooths her palms up along the small of Dom’s back and eases them to her shoulder blades. Painted nails dig into Dom’s flesh and coax her to continue. Wanting—needing her closer. All to eager to close whatever miniscule distance remains between them. Dom follows her stride so easily, guiding her down into the mattress with fevered open-mouthed kisses. Slides her hand from the back of Darlene’s neck and glides it down to her chest. Gently massages her breast and rolls her nipple tenderly under the feather touch of her thumb.

Darlene’s skin crawls at the pleasurable sensation and a breathy moan hitches in her throat. That whimper eventually inking out between heated kisses. Darlene’s satisfied noises, oozing with arousal, seem to give Dom a boost of confidence as her fingers tighten around her breast and squeeze. Gives a small rumbling murmur at the groan Darlene makes in response. Gets braver still and draws her mouth to Darlene’s other breast—eagerly pressing her tongue to that soft pliable flesh. Keeps her other hand busy massaging her chest. Eases her teeth around Darlene’s areola and sucks, enjoying how she hardens against her mouth. Hums pleasantly when Darlene encourages her, fingers tangled up in her hair and nails curling into her skull with a certain amount of force. Fully enjoys the way that Darlene shudders and whimpers, melting under Dom’s loving touch. Dom’s eagerness is almost palpable as she trails her mouth downwards, floating just around Darlene’s hips. Her breath flashing hot across her flesh makes Darlene’s hips rock in anticipation—that throbbing sensation intensified and dying for attention.

But Dom paces herself. Plants a series of tender kisses along her inner thigh—the press of her lips to that sensitive skin earning soft whimpers from Darlene. She eases her teeth against her flesh and leaves a constellation of red and purple bruises across her thigh. Savoring the sensation of Darlene’s skin against her tongue, in her mouth—the way that Darlene writhes, her breath shaky with heavy satisfied sighs.

Darlene hasn’t let herself entirely relax and sink into the waves of pleasure that wrack her body— _not yet_. The knowledge that she will inevitably betray Dom’s trust still nags at her. _She doesn’t deserve this._ She pauses to think. _Neither does Dom_. That veneer of guilt slowly and steadily peeled away with each gentle press of Dom’s lips. Dom seems to pick up her uneasiness—gaze drifting up from her spot between her legs. She’s always been good at reading her. Ever since the first day they met.

“Um… I, if it’s not good I can stop.” Dom’s exhale is riddled with anxiety, her expression falling into that familiar solemn earnestness Darlene finds so endearing. Those easy eyes looking at her like she’s the only thing that exists—the only thing that matters.

_You’re a lot more special than you think._

Darlene eases her shoulders off the mattress and reaches out—tangling her fingers into Dom’s warm tresses and combs them back, away from her face. “It’s good, Dom.” That vulnerability she so seldomly shares leaks into her voice—low and sincere. She follows it up quickly. “ _You’re_ good.” Darlene has no doubt about that. If it wasn’t for Dom, she would’ve had twice the amount of shit to deal with as a CHS. God knows she wouldn’t have been able to find out about Robot meeting with Angela if Dom didn’t cover her ass. Not to mention the simple fact that Dom was the single person to respect and value her opinions in a cesspool of belittling bastards. 

“Seriously.” She adds with a murmur, sliding her fingers from her hair and gliding her hand down to cup Dom’s cheek in her palm. Gently brushes her cheek with a swipe of her thumb. Dom leans into her touch and presses her lips to the inside of her palm. Something so simple, yet so intimate. Darlene swallows a wave of guilt-triggered nausea that crawls up her throat at the sensation of those warm lips. She begins a downward spiral into self-loathing, but her internal berating is overwhelmed by the sensation of Dom’s breath. Hot as it hits her center. Darlene does her best to suppress the shudder that crawls through her body and fails miserably—her hips rolling forward to meet Dom’s mouth.

“ _Ohh—_ ” A moan slithers from her lips as Dom’s tongue runs the length of her slit before settling at her clit. Breath quickening when Dom starts working her throbbing clit. Flits her tongue back and forth, rubbing her in long tantalizing circles, and breaks pace to work her clit between her lips. Despite those lingering reservations and guilt, Darlene can’t help but sink into that pleasurable sensation. She’s been eaten out before. Some girls in the past. Cisco once or twice, with enough cajoling. It wasn’t like she had never been gotten good head before. But Dom’s tongue flush against her—wet and messy—makes past experiences pale in comparison. Dom’s sturdy fingers wrap around her thigh and squeeze—lifting her leg up just a little to get a better angle. So quick to pick up on what Darlene likes and wholly determined to chase those tendrils of ecstasy.

Dom’s mouth parts from her for a brief moment and Darlene’s hips angle for that now absent friction. When it doesn’t come immediately, Darlene croons her head forward just enough so she can see clearly. Catches as Dom rakes a hand through her hair to pull it out of her face before returning her lips to Darlene’s clit. Darlene feels a warm wetness that threatens to slink out from between her lips at the sight of Dom’s face buried between her legs. Red locks cast back over her shoulders, just a little messy from their activities together thus far. Nose flush against her skin—as if Dom can’t get close enough. Can’t taste Darlene as much as she wants to. Bare shoulders and fine biceps quivering faintly as she holds Darlene exactly where she wants her. _Fuck_ , she’s so beautiful.

Darlene slumps back into the mattress, her shoulder blades digging into the sheets as her hips mirror the motion. Desperately chasing that high from Dom’s mouth. Shudders when Dom makes a satisfied murmur against her center—the vibrations from her throat prickling as it hits her clit. Dom picks up on Darlene’s satisfaction—and her desire for more. She’s eager to give it. Slides two fingers along her slit before slowly worming them inside of her. The edges of her lips curl at the slick arousal she’s greeted with. She feels her out, testing to see which crook of her fingers provokes a whimper or moan from Darlene. Playing with slow and faster strokes so she can tell which Darlene prefers. Curls her fingers and roams around until the tips of her fingers find that spot that makes Darlene release a shuddering gasp. Makes sure to continue tending to her clit as she fingers her.

Darlene feels incredible. So incredible, she nearly forgets that what she’s doing is so many layers of fucked up. The guilt there, always there, lingering like small pools against the waves of ecstasy. But just for tonight. No, not even tonight. Just for this moment. She wants this for herself—to share this moment with Dom and to be completely present with her. And so, she lets that loathing dissipate with the quick strokes of Dom’s tongue and the furl of her fingers. Her hands wander down, a little aimless at first, before they bury themselves in Dom’s smooth locks. Digs her painted nails against Dom’s skull—pulling at the roots to ground herself against Dom’s mouth. In her haze, she wonders if Dom would pull away from the rough handling. If maybe she was pushing too far. But that doesn't seem to be the case. In fact, Dom leans into the movement—a long heavy moan rattling across Darlene’s skin with the tug of her nails against Dom’s roots.

“Fuck Dom—” She groans—shuddering her way around the expletive as her head sinks back into Dom’s pillow. It smells like her shampoo—something unidentifiable, perhaps floral—whatever it is, Darlene loves it. It’s almost intoxicating as it fills her lungs. “ _Mmmh…_ ” A whimper, followed by long shaky moans. She’s loud—she wonders if Dom minds. She doesn’t seem to, given how enthusiastically she’s eating her out. No, if anything, Dom loves it. So, Darlene lets herself be as loud as she wants.

Sex in the recent past had been so instrumental for her. Usually just about getting something—with the added benefit of some perfectly okay sex. Sometimes just for relieving stress and anxiety. Almost always quick and dirty. It wasn’t all bad, but _fuck_ —Darlene can’t remember the last time someone tended to her so intimately in bed before. So solely fixated on _pleasuring_ her. Dom’s fingers have found the perfect rhythm, milking that spot that makes Darlene melt. “ _Dom—_ just like that, _shit_.” Her praises seem to be well received if Dom’s soft whimpering is any indicator. Her hips are starting to grow sore from the steady rocking motion, but she continues to roll into Dom’s touch—eager to reach those beautiful peaks. “God, that’s so good, _oh my god—_ ” She murmurs—a tremor leaking into her voice as she feels the pleasure building up and threatening to overwhelm her entirely. Slides her hands to the back of Dom’s head and maintains a stronghold on her—fingers digging into her hair like a vise.

Dom senses her incoming climax and increases the pressure—wringing out those morsels of ecstasy with the flat of her tongue. Fingers curling and unfurling with a quickened tempo. “ _Ohhh— y-yes—yes—_ ” She can feel her body start to tense and then she lurches into a jolt. A sharp twinge of pleasure overtaking her, following by a series of smaller waves. Her skin shuddering pleasurably with the climax and Darlene whimpers around the agent’s name. “ _S-shit—Dom_ —” Presses her shoulder blades back into the mattress as her hips angle upwards, chasing the motion of Dom’s mouth as it tends to her. Inking out every last wisp of her orgasm. 

She expects Dom to let her ease and come down from that high—her work being completed. But she continues pleasuring her—tongue almost unwilling to part from her clit. Just when Darlene thinks she’s finished, Dom pulls her back into the waters—dragging the tides of another climax close. It nearly catches Darlene off guard as she braces for another series of shudders and jolts. Her hips and muscles have begun to grow sore and she doesn’t have the energy left to keep up with Dom, so she grants her body a reprieve. Sinks into the mattress and simply allows Dom to do the work. And she does so eagerly—the stroke of her fingers inside of her and her mouth suckling her clit routing her to another trembling orgasm. The throb of her clit and quiver of her walls evoking a soft whine, followed by a litany of moans and expletives as she rides out a second climax. Her breath heavy with quick pants as Darlene finally starts to come down—Dom’s pace slowing, finally letting up as Darlene's muscles ease and she relaxes completely against the mattress. Her breath beginning to come back to her in steady waves now.

Dom slowly leans back up—tucking her hair over her shoulder again and brushing the locks clinging to her sweaty face aside. Swallows thickly and nervously glances to Darlene who has essentially collapsed onto the bed. An arm slung over her face as her chest rises and falls with deep breaths. “Darlene—” Dom calls for her—catching her gaze as her arm slides from her face. “Was it—” She reaches up to pull her hair behind her ear again—more out of habit than necessity. “Are you good?” Darlene makes a sound—something between a scoff and a chuckle—and slowly pushes herself up.

“Dude—seriously?” Dom doubles down, brows furrowing to highlight her persistence to the question. “Babe. It was good.” Darlene breaks into a grin, and then a chuckle. Shakes her head incredulously before returning her gaze to Dom. She reaches out with her fingers until the tips meet Dom’s flesh—admiring the light freckles adorning the nape of her neck. Drags her touch, feather light, between them—as if they were constellations. “Really good.” Dom’s face eases at her soft words, tension draining as Darlene runs her fingers across her flesh. Darlene’s lips widen into a smile again as she scoots over and flops onto the bed, creating an empty space for Dom. She watches as Darlene collapses onto the bed—gaze scrutinizing her for a long moment. She seems so focused, but somehow, almost lost. That intent gaze makes Darlene wonder if Dom can see right through her. If she somehow knows _why_ she’s here. Darlene swallows—returning that steady gaze before making a soft utterance. “What?”

Dom blinks and then breaks the eye contact altogether. As if she didn’t realize she had been staring at Darlene for so long. Chuckles breathily and looks down at her hands—her fingers still glossy from Darlene’s wetness. “I just—” She exhales, contemplating her next choice of words. “Haven’t, really, done anything like this—with somebody, I mean, in a while.” She turns back to Darlene and her lips shift—almost quirking into a smile. There is a warm glow on Dom that Darlene hasn’t seen before, a contentedness. Darlene likes this look on her, she decides. “It was nice, and—” Her voice trails off, leaving the thought unfinished. Darlene cocks her head to the side at that, waiting to see if Dom will follow it up and chimes in when she doesn’t.

“ _And?_ And what? Don’t leave me hanging, Tarantino.” Dom’s mouth raises into a smile despite herself and she runs her lower lip between her teeth. Thoughtful for a moment before she completes the sentence.

“I’m just, glad it was you.” Those words rock Darlene to her core and not in the way she ever wanted them to. Guilt and remorse and fear overtake her like a deluge and she blinks away from Dom—unable to look at her anymore. Dom catches that fear and leans over, slow to start, and places her hand on Darlene’s knee. “Hey.” She murmurs gently, contemplating if she had said too much. Made it too personal. “Like you said, it’s cool, right?” The touch registers, but Darlene can’t bring herself to meet Dom’s affectionate gaze. Opting instead to let her gaze wane over the blank space in the sheets beside her. There’s a soft silence that hangs in the flat for a moment, interrupted only by the sound of John Prine distantly humming from the Alexa. Dom waits, just to see if Darlene will respond, her gaze dashing away when she doesn’t. Darlene can feel the bed shift when Dom slides off of it and anxiety starts to settle under her skin.

“Alexa stop.” John Prine finally stops playing in the background, and the apartment grows uncomfortably silent. Dom leans over to pick up her discarded clothes and turns to face Darlene. “I’m going to clean up. I’ll just be a second.”

Darlene watches as she head towards the bathroom—tall and beautiful and _warm_. Thinks about never seeing that contented warmth on her face again. Thinks about never seeing _her_ again and feels an aching pang in her chest. The thought crosses her mind briefly—what if Dom never allows herself to be bare and intimate with someone after all of this? What if this is the last time that expression graces Dom’s features? The possibilities and guilt are too overwhelming, so she does what she’s best at: locking those feelings away in order to protect herself. Settles into the sheets, rolling over onto her side and pulling the covers close to her chest—ignoring the anxiety and self-loathing swelling in her gut. Dom returns from the bathroom a few moments later. She can tell by the click of the light switch and the sound of her bare feet as they pad across the flat.

“I’ve got work in the morning, so I’ll wake you when I get up. That okay?” She asks as she pulls her shirt back over her head and pulls her hair out the back. Darlene swallows hard—doing her best to prevent that dreadful vulnerability from leaking into her voice as she claws around for a response. Any response.

“Works for me.” She murmurs in response. Darlene can feel Dom settle back into the bed—the sheets rustling as Dom crawls underneath them. She imagines what it would be like if she decided not to steal Dom’s badge. To go back to Elliot and confess that she just couldn’t get it. That it was simply impossible. A world in which she would wake up in the morning to Dom gently rousing her up. Perhaps Dom would offer her a warm cup of coffee and run her fingers through her hair. Maybe they would meet up again, later in the week, for lunch or for drinks. Do this relationship thing like normal people do.

Would she buy a getaway vacation package to Budapest with Dom?

She squeezes her eyes shuts against that thought. There was no point in asking these kinds of hypothetical questions—because she was never going to get that opportunity. Not that she deserved it, anyways. She sniffles and sinks further into the sheets. Listens to the silence and waits until she’s certain that it’s safe to leave. All the meanwhile repeating that simple mantra to herself:

Don’t overthink this.


End file.
